meatsleepfandomcom-20200213-history
Tical
Tical (stylised as "tical") is a video by Meatsleep. The video is two minutes and thirteen seconds long, and it was released on 12 November, 2014. The video was deleted two hours after being uploaded. Plot The video opens with the World-Northal Corporation title card, presenting the video to follow. The video begins as a rap music video for a pre-teen boy. The music video is mostly filmed in a white Jeep, but occasional scenes of a swimming pool are seen. Analysis The World-Northal Corporation title card is rare, and only appears in a handful of movies between 1976 and 1986http://www.closinglogos.com/page/World-Northal+Corporation. The music video playing throughout the video is for a pre-teen rapper named Lil Shark, performing his song titled 'Shark Boys 4Life.' Lil Shark knows about his association with Meat, but continues to be confused as to why Meat would choose his music video for a horror-genre YouTube channel. It has been assumed that Lil Shark lives in Canada, which is why Meat would target this user. The brother of Lil Shark, known on Reddit as kandenxx, made a thread asking users who Meat is and why Meat would repost a Lil Shark music video. kandenxx then posted "I might know the dude," but has yet to follow up from thathttps://www.reddit.com/r/videomeat/comments/3pkaos/can_someone_please_tell_me_what_this_means/. The title of the video is also the name of an album by Method Man, a member of the Wu Tang Clan. Meat has used Wu Tang Clan music before in the video 666163696c697364657363656e737573617665726e6f, so this leaves fans to assume that Meat is a Wu Tang Clan fan. Lyrics Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys in this thing, always turning up We're always getting buck We don't care about no stupid lames here All I ever do is eat ice cream with the mayor I don't care you talk some smack, I'll put you in a trash can But I hit you with a water attack, your songs are whack All your tapes are trash, you lame boy And you smell like ash I don't really care you can talk so much smack You suck… fuck Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark boys and we back again alone on this track I hit your head and made it go smack You are so whack I smashed your head in the wall And then I went to the mall and I bought the whole store I got Gucci and Versace So much diamonds on this dress, and all designer So many women want me I never eat broccoli because the stuff is so healthy I'm very wealthy, I'm so rich Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark Boys for life Shark Boys forever, Shark- References